Niko Horosha
'Approval:' 5/4/16 3 feats bori v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Niko possesses his clan's trademark black hair, which he keeps short and the sides buzzed. He is short and fairly slim, often leading people to underestimate his strength. He dons an outfit reminiscent of the Leaf Ninja, which belonged to his great-grandfather, but wears a white tank top instead of the normal long-sleeve shirts, and the flak jacket has become a faded green/grey. The Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the jacket has also faded to the point of being unrecognizable, only a dull greyish-red circle remains. Niko also dons his great-grandfather's forehead protector, which has become scratched and weathered with age, wearing it loosely around his neck. His arms - up to his elbows - and ankles are also wrapped in white bandages as a habit of taijutsu training. He's often seen smoking a cigarette. Niko is a keen observer, preferring to sit back and analyze a situation carefully before making any decisions or actions. However, as a consequence, he is also quiet and somewhat aloof, often never truly opening up to others unless he trusts them completely. As a result of his upbringing, Niko is used to and openly welcomes change. He posseses an adventurous spirit and becomes fickle when he gets caught in a mundane routine. Despite appearing to possess a non-chalant, detached attitude to most things, he is normally warm and receptive to those he cares about, and is fiercely protective of his loved ones. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 8 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 25 + 20 = 45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Chakra Nature: Lightning Release ' '''Genin 2: Sharingan ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Lightning Release # Lightning Tether - The user makes a sort of lightning "cable" that attaches to any surface, and pulls them towards it faster than they can run. CP # Flying Swallow: Lightning - By channeling lightning-natured chakra into his Combat Knife, the user augments its range, the lightning chakra also increases cutting power and induces numbness. 10 CP. Upkeep: 5 CP/Round Sharingan #'Sharingan: Attack Prediction' - Improves ability to evade/counter attacks and jutsu. Adds +2 to strength and speed. CP/Round Equipment *(4) Chakra Combat Knife Knife w/ cosmetic change *(2) Pair of Chakra Conducting Shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 2000 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: '''4 *'Banked: 4 *'Reset Day: '''Friday *'Weekly Quota: '4/12 '''S-Rank: 0 ' 'A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Niko's family has lived a nomadic life ever since his great-grandfather left Konohagakure after becoming fed up with the constant tensions between his clan and the rest of the village, as well as the conflicts of nations at large. Initially intending to lead a peaceful life, Niko's family was forced to begin turning to mercenary work as a means of income. Because of this, Niko has spent his life traveling from nation to nation, never staying in one town for very long. Because of the nature of his family's business, his father was always weary of would-be attackers who might attempt to seek revenge. Because of this, he - as his father before him - has conditioned his family to protect themselves from danger and always be on the look out for potential threats. With only one sibling, a younger sister, Niko's family is small and has always been close because of it. Recently, however, after taking a job for crime boss in a town in the Land of Earth, his father was betrayed and killed. The news affected Niko most out of the family and he became detached from his mother and sister, it was also around this time that he picked up the habit of smoking, something he's seen doing all too often. Fed up with the aimless nature of their lives, he yearned to find true purpose in his own. He had heard news of a band of Uchiha descendents searching the globe for others like them. Fascinated by his ancestors' clan, of which he knew so little, Niko chose to leave his family behind to seek out the Akumu and aid them in their quest. Category:Character